


Hörst du mich?

by Shax_r



Series: Записки самоубийцы [2]
Category: Elisabeth (Toho Stage)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Psychodelia, mindflow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shax_r/pseuds/Shax_r
Summary: «Hörst du mich?» – в переводе с немецкого «Слышишь меня?»





	Hörst du mich?

_Звезды синеют. Деревья качаются._  
Вечер как вечер. Зима как зима.  
Все прощено. Ничего не прощается.  
Музыка. Тьма.  
Все мы герои и все мы изменники,  
Всем одинаково верим словам.  
Что ж, дорогие мои современники,  
Весело вам?  
(с) Георгий Иванов 

Первый признак начала познания – желание умереть.

Балансирование на краю крепостной стены. Старая жизнь – понятная. Простая. Невыносимая. Приставную лестницу убрали, и больше нет пути назад – только сорваться вниз головой, чтобы на мгновение ощутить обманчивую радость полета. То, что впереди – еще недостижимо, но уже видно. Он смог забраться на эту стену. Он смог взглянуть за ее пределы. Сделать шаг вперед – в неизвестность. Итог тот же. Краткий миг свободы перед ударом о камень. Назад – уже нельзя. Вперед – еще слишком страшно.

Бесконечный сон о падении. Вся жизнь. А можно ли проснуться?

Он не убежал. Когда была возможность, последняя возможность сохранить все как есть, – он не убежал. Никто бы не хватился. Никто бы не назвал предателем. Можно было ускользнуть. Можно было назваться чужим именем. Что за глупый порыв? Мальчишество. Решил погеройствовать, будто персонаж какого-то затасканного романа.

Или нет.

Или...

Это всего лишь инстинкт самосохранения, правда? Почему не отступил? Почему не наступил на горло собственной гордости, когда это было так нужно?

Всегда же наступал.

Сколько раз это уже повторялось. Дойти почти до края – и повернуть назад. Испугаться. Отмотать до точки, когда еще можно сохранить себя. В глазах других. Но не в своих собственных. Что это было? Чем это было? Дальновидностью. Благоразумием. Трусостью.

Теперь – нет.

Хватит убегать.

Это не он. Не его слова. Не его голос. Не его мысли – в его голове. По крайней мере, он хочет убедить себя в этом.

Рудольф Габсбург все еще хочет убежать. Уехать, пока не поздно. Кто ему навредит? Отец простит его, правда? И не посмеет. Пока он единственный прямой наследник – не посмеет. Слишком чтит традиции, слишком трясется над глупыми словами про фамильную честь. Никто бы даже не узнал. Скандал? Ссылка? Подумаешь. Это не страшно.

Это не смертельно.

_Поздно звать и не верить поздно. Рассыпается прахом время, серой пылью летят мгновенья… Жгучей, мёртвой, последней пылью…_

Сколько можно.

Что бы ни нашептывал голос – это просто голос. У голоса нет над ним власти – не было. Голос только предлагал.

_Откажись от пустой надежды._

Закон сохранения. Чтобы что-то получить – нужно пожертвовать чем-то равноценным. Топтаться на месте можно до бесконечности.

Счастье для всех и за просто так – не бывает этого. Кого-то уничтожат. Чье-то горе оборачивается чьей-то радостью, чей-то порядок – чьим-то хаосом.

Спасти семью. Которую невозможно не любить, какими бы они ни были. Которой у него уже нет – но за которую он по-прежнему цепляется, а лоскуты черной паутины просачиваются между пальцами. Нет. Они сами не хотят спасаться.

Спасти страну. Его долг. Его ответственность. Навязанная ему тяжелая ноша – но с каким наслаждением он бы взвалил ее на себя. Это уже в крови. Течет по сосудам, смешиваясь с тягучей красной субстанцией, дробится на крошечные частички, каждая из которых проникает в мозг, отзываясь болезненным долгим звоном. Искреннее желание. Он видел. Он знает. Он не хочет, чтобы так было и дальше. Он не может сидеть, сложа руки. Люди – могут. Они тоже не хотят спасаться. Они хотят грызть друг другу глотки – перегрызут и его.

Спасти себя. Проще всего. Отказаться от метаний, плыть по течению, дожидаясь закономерного конца. Ничего не выбирать, ни о ком не думать – кроме себя. Все заканчивается, вода источит любой камень – пройдет и это. Нужно только ждать.

И молчать.

Нельзя.

Голос предложил ему выбирать. Кто заслужил спасения? Нет, не так. Кого Рудольф _обязан_ спасти?

Семья обрекла себя сама. Когда-то, – он знает это, не видит, но знает, чувствует где-то на уровне подкорки, – они сделали тот же выбор. Им тоже предложили спасение – и они выбрали свою репутацию. Внешний лоск. Видимость благополучия, под которой могильными червями копошатся мелочные, жалкие пороки. Вгрызаются в уже мертвую, но еще трепещущую плоть, проедая в ней ходы, – и плоть опадает, оставляя после себя только подгнившую сероватую оболочку. Оболочка пахнет сладкими духами и свечным воском. Так же, как пахнет в императорском дворце.

Их никто не заставлял. Им всего лишь _предложили_.

Они принесли в жертву то, что считали ненужным. От чего готовы были отказаться.

Получается, он – тоже.

Власть опьяняет. Обещает свободу, сулит исполнение желаний. Нет, ничего не упадет ему с неба само по себе – но с ней больше не будет этих цепей, что сковывают руки, превращают в беспомощного раба своего происхождения.

Будут новые цепи. Такие манящие. Желанные.

Чтобы получить их – придется многим пожертвовать. В первую очередь – своей совестью. Привязанностями. Справедливость для одних обернется... Да. Ему придется уподобиться подлецу, чтобы вознестись наверх.

Эту власть даст ему подлость. Эту власть даст смерть. Много смертей.

А тот, кто хочет убивать, – должен умереть сам.

_Не смотри, как сыплются звёзды, с неизбежностью спорить поздно. Ты уже не удержишь вечер, пыль цветов не развеет ветер, в твоих жилах не хватит крови, чтобы плесень стала листвою..._

Нельзя сожалеть об утраченном.

Он сам отдал все, чтобы рискнуть. Как в карточной игре. Ставкой была – семья. Незапятнанная совесть – хотя бы в собственных глазах. Проклятая репутация – ненавистное слово, от которого к горлу подкатывает тошнота, но противиться его власти невозможно.

Наградой была бы корона.

Он провалился. И ставку придется вернуть с процентами – таково условие. С тем единственным, что пока еще принадлежит ему.

С жизнью.

Ни одно живое существо не желает умирать, это основа эволюции.

В особенности те, кто убивает себя сам. Они так боятся неизвестной смерти, что предпочитают понятную. Страх перед смертью записан на подсознательном уровне, его формирует миндалевидное тело, и если оно повреждено – помогает ингаляция воздуха с высоким содержанием углекислого газа.

_От огня – к пеплу, и от пепла – к огню._

Вокруг горла сжимаются цепкие пальцы страха. Как бы ни были сильны остальные чувства – он сильнее. Тончайшей паутинкой он обволакивает все тело, холодком проходится по шее. Не сбежать. Не скрыться. Страх сковывает, лишает свободы воли. Так заманчиво было бы просто подчиниться ему, свернуть сознание в надежную раковину, спрятаться от всего – а там будь что будет.

Короткий судорожный вздох.

Затянутый в военную форму, он едва ли мог дышать. Теперь – проще. Холодно. В мундире не только теплее физически – он дает ощущение стабильности. Что все понятно. Все решено наперед, за него. А теперь – неизвестность. Зато всего на какое-то мгновение – вздох полной грудью, кислород наполняет сосуды мозга. Там, впереди, – неясный отблеск, только дотянуться бы рукой...

И снова страх.

_На исходе грядущей ночи, где секунды столетья точат, где в глухих глубинах колодцев неживущее шевельнется._

Тени скользят по стенам. Не люди. Здесь никого нет. Живых – никого. Что-то мертвенно-холодное мазнуло по щеке. Обернуться – и уже сзади, касается затылка. Или это другое? Другие? Сколько их? Руки хватают только воздух. Не поймать. Не оттолкнуть. Над ним издеваются. Над ним смеются, наслаждаясь его беспомощностью и уязвимостью. Как слепое животное, попавшее в западню.

Здесь есть что-то еще. Что-то, что можно увидеть.

Клочья удушливого болотного тумана – или это такая ткань? Под ней – сетью расползающийся узор багрово-фиолетового оттенка. Тонкие еще красноватые прожилки сосудов проглядывают через наливающиеся чернильной синевой пятна.

Что это?

Кто?

Ощущение на грани узнавания. Приторный сладковатый запах – но не духов. Тлена. Гниющей плоти. Сырой земли в осеннем лесу, которую уже тронули первые морозы. Едва заметной дымки над торфяным болотом. Влажных наростов мха на стене. Давящий, тошнотворный запах.

И все равно – тянет. Что-то неуловимо знакомое, ускользающе родное. Что-то, что обещает покой. Нечеловеческое, и от того – внушающее доверие.

Ты, как никто, понимаешь меня.

Такого не бывает.

Понимания в этом мире ему уже не найти. Равно как и помощи. Сам вино-ват. Сам упорно шел к этому, теперь осталось лишь насладиться плодами своих усилий. Одиночеством.

_Память держит не то, что хочет, плачет полдень над ложем ночи, помнит полночь угасший полдень, ты не хочешь, но ты запомнишь…_

Он с рождения стоит на собственном надгробии. Массивная каменная плита в фамильном склепе. Его имя. Дата рождения. Черта. Не хватает только даты смерти. Не хватало. Сейчас и она появилась.

И причина даже не в том, что не осталось больше пути назад. Его можно найти всегда – было бы желание.

Желания нет.

Инстинкт самосохранения – сильнее всего. Ни одно живое существо не способно ему противиться. Выходит, он уже мертв? Наверное. Умерло что-то важное, что связывало душу с телом.

Когда это произошло? Должно быть, когда от него отказался последний человек, которого он еще считал своим союзником. Даже не так – своим идеалом. Но идеал в его мыслях никогда не предал бы родного человека. Остался бы с ним до конца, чего бы ему это ни стоило. Или еще раньше – когда перед ним захлопнули дверь его собственного будущего. Все могло выйти и хуже. Гораздо хуже. Хотя... Понести справедливое наказание за свое предательство – или побитой собачонкой трусливо пробираться по императорскому двору? За косой взгляд в спину хочется вспылить, ударить, унизить – а пришлось бы терпеть открытые насмешки в лицо. У предателя нет права на самозащиту.

Нет. Все началось гораздо раньше. Когда пришло понимание, что предательство – его единственный выход. Наивный. Ведь еще тогда стало ясно, какую цену придется уплатить сверх того, что он поставил в своей заведомо безнадежной игре.

От отчаяния невозможно скрыться. Оно всегда рядом. Дышит в затылок, а обернешься – и будто нет ничего. Ядом просачивается под кожу, растворяется в крови, проникает в мозг. 

Страшнее всего то, что обратиться – не к кому. У Рудольфа нет друга, к которому он мог бы подойти и просто попросить помощи. Даже не помощи – поддержки. Чтобы его выслушали. Не перебивая и не осуждая. Обняли, как в детстве. Так никогда не было. Произнесли слова утешения – глупые и банальные, но все равно нужные. Нет. Он кронпринц. Кронпринц обязан быть сильным. Несгибаемым. Стойко переносить любые лишения. Оставшись совсем один, видя, как год от года убивают сами себя его самые близкие люди, его единственная семья, – только хмыкнуть, переступить через них и пойти дальше.

Родственники видят в нем наследника престола. Так называемые друзья – влиятельную монаршую особу. Кто видит в нем человека?

Даже самое мощное дерево может сломаться под напором сильного ветра. Рудольф – слабый. Он понимает это. Снова прогнуться ему не позволила дурацкая фамильная гордость, вживленная в подкорку еще с пеленок. Он так воспитан. Взрослый тридцатилетний мужчина – но все еще как мальчишка, дикий звереныш, которому невыносима сама мысль о подчинении. А на сопротивление у него не хватило сил.

Потому и влечет его к смерти так сильно, иррационально. Так отчаянно – хочется подбежать, схватиться за укутанные лоскутьями тумана очертания, смутно напоминающие человеческие плечи. Встряхнуть, закричать прямо в лицо.

Да. Теперь он ясно видит напротив себя вполне различимые, заостренные черты. Это предсмертная галлюцинация? Иного объяснения нет. Ни при каких других условиях он никогда бы не посмел так прямо посмотреть в неживые, льдисто-серые глаза. И удержать взгляд.

Он же, в сущности, трус. Слабак. Никогда в жизни у него не хватило бы ума, решимости, характера даже для того, чтобы убить себя. Он всегда убегал, прятался, закрывал глаза.

Выстраивал вокруг себя прочную скорлупу из иллюзий.

Придумал себе семью. Пусть несчастливую, пусть умирающую, пусть держащуюся на одной только взаимной лжи, – но семью. Ухитрялся идеализировать, оправдывать, предпринимать жалкие попытки залатать крошечные царапины – на фоне огромных разломов.

Придумал себе долг, предназначение – и хватался за них, пока массивная корона, уже почти опустившаяся ему в руки, не рассыпалась в пыль. Роскошное золото обернулось черной вонючей сажей, оставляющей на ладонях маслянистые следы. Не смоются.

Вся его бессмысленная борьба – внутри скорлупы. В его собственной, им самим придуманной вселенной. Не с внешним миром – со своими представлениями о нем. Самая кровопролитная война, на которой не было пролито ни капли крови. Его маленькая персональная война. Без перемирия, без возможности одержать победу.

Говорят, что самая сладкая победа – это над собой. Врут. Потому что если ты победитель – ты же и проигравший. Это защитный механизм мозга, обращенный против человека лишь потому, что люди имеют возможность анализировать. Потому что он лучше знает…

…что будет, если кто-то победит.

Рудольф знает. Теперь тоже – знает.

Ребристая рукоять револьвера приятно холодит ладонь. Понятное, знакомое, успокаивающее ощущение. Как было бы просто сжать ее покрепче, на автомате сложить пальцы на предохранитель и на спуск – он ведь хороший стрелок, это в крови. Даже барабан проверять нет нужды – он заряжен. Иначе просто не может быть.

Одно движение – всего одно.

Нет. Что-то не так. Все такое знакомое – но Рудольф в замешательстве смотрит на свои руки, будто и не понимает, что ему нужно делать.

Понимает.

Но сейчас – его последний шанс разбить эту скорлупу. Показать, что он сильнее. Что он не такая уж безвольная марионетка. Что-то внутри, жалкое, затравленное, зачахшее, недовольно шипит, ворочается, боится, – а потом само рвется вперед, разрывая оболочку.

Смерть, ты меня слышишь?

Я тебе не проиграл. Не смотри с таким торжеством – я пришел к тебе сам. Сам захотел. Сам сделал выбор. Сам загнал себя в угол. Сам решил, что мне пора умереть. И если уж умру – то не так, как ты хочешь. Не ожидал?

Потому что я – человек!

Это его прорыв. Первый и единственный. Броситься навстречу – пусть даже своей смерти. Сделать шаг вперед – заявить о своем «я», не прячась больше под чужими именами.

Его Императорское Высочество, кронпринц, наследник престола Австро-Венгрии, эрцгерцог Рудольф Габсбург.

Нет.

Кронпринц Рудольф Габсбург.

Снова нет.

Рудольф. _Человек._

У смерти почти теплая кожа и равнодушный взгляд. Мерное спокойное дыхание – будто в лицо брошена горсть еще горячего пепла. Рудольф даже почти чувствует этот пепел на губах. Смолистый, с бальзамическим привкусом.

Смерть ответил на его отчаянный порыв. Уверенно. Будто и этого тоже ждал. Смерть ни с кем не играл. Смерти нельзя было проиграть – и выиграть тоже. Скорлупа так и не разбита – только надтреснута. Он снова спорил с самим собой.

Решимость во взгляде сменяется обреченностью. Нет – спокойствием. Ничего. Он сделал все, что мог. Попробовал сделать. Ему больше не о чем сожалеть. Он получил все, что хотел – остался последний штрих.

К чему медлить? Только лишний раз задумываться о том, что уже не имеет значения. Револьвер так и зажат в руке – лег идеально, как влитой. Как будто тут ему и есть самое место. Быстро, пока внутри не всколыхнулись иные чувства – кажется, прошла вечность с тех пор, как он мог что-то чувствовать и чего-то желать. Быстрее, пока ему снова не захотелось жить. Поднести револьвер к виску. Нажать на спуск. Краем сознания еще зацепить грохот выстрела.*

С пробуждением.

_Отражаясь и умирая, не иссякнет волна живая, не иссякнет песня и память, станет месть веками и снами, извиваясь в узорах листьев, убивая клинком и мыслью, засыпая и просыпаясь, не остынет и не истает…_

Интересно только – смог ли он удивить свою смерть?

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание для очистки совести. У старинных револьверов начальная скорость пули была заметно ниже скорости звука. Поэтому чисто теоретически – мог он услышать взрыв пороховых газов, который происходит еще в стволе, прежде чем пуля попала в голову. Но именно «зацепить краем сознания»: звуковая волна-то слуха достигла, а вот в полной мере понять, что это – он бы уже не успел.


End file.
